Computers can perform system simulations and real-time system control by considering time discretely. For example, a computer can maintain a memory of the system's state at a given point in time, and update the state in small time increments, determining the next state based on the current state and any additional inputs. Some systems, such as systems for climate simulation or face recognition, may require vast amounts of data to accurately represent their state.